


Dancing In The Dark

by Ochatoame



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 14:52:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16161125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ochatoame/pseuds/Ochatoame
Summary: Even in the darkest of places there is always a flicker of light, and they reach out to each other, that sweet source of light.





	Dancing In The Dark

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xValkyx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xValkyx/gifts).



> Genre: Fluff, Romance.  
> Pairings: James & Clementine.  
> Characters: James, Clementine, AJ (mentioned), Gabriel Garcia (mentioned).  
> Warnings: Fluff and soft, gentle slow dancing for your fluffy needs.

"Ready?" His voice rang in the darkness of the room.

Clementine couldn't help but smile while she nodded, "Yeah, you bet."

And soon, the room slowly illuminated a brilliant blue with the gentle lights of a myriad of galaxy themed lava lamps and fireflies in jars. Stars lit up the walls, as did the shapes of numerous butterflies. It practically glowed and came alive with the lights. It was their little project, it was James' idea, to collect the things they'd spent outside of the school and in their young lifetimes, gather them here and when they had enough to go by, gently dance at the twilight hour when everyone else was asleep. He was so very creative in his own serene way and she appreciated that about him. He didn't think up of ways to slay the cold ones walking the earth, but instead thought up of ways to breathe more life into her soul. The room had been empty, bland and white, so the both of them decided to make something out of it. The walls were painted with the flowers and the trees that James had painted, his own beautiful tapestry. All around quotes they'd found in really good books that the library provided were scattered around in golden cursive writing, several dreamcatchers hung from the walls and crystals were scattered all over the room.

It'd taken a whole year to complete, but here they were, in this little world they made for themselves.

As she watched the lights illuminate everything, she saw him there a few paces away from her, with that shy, gentle smile of his. Then, he reached out his hand as his smile curved into a warm grin. Clementine flushed whilst trying to still her rapidly beating heart, walked over to him. James met her halfway as he slowly intertwined his hands in with hers. They'd been doing this for a few months now, with the casual hand holding when the two of them were alone, when their conversations took a turn to the more sentimental and personal aspects of life. Clementine openly talked about her parents and shared her most embarrassing stories as a child while James gave her soft, amused smirks. Sometimes, when things became too much, she would open up her heart to him and tell him everything that bothered her. And every time, while she ranted and ranted about her bad day, James listened attentively with an open ear - and heart. "When a person realizes they've been deeply heard, their eyes moisten. I think in some real sense they are weeping for joy. It's as though they were saying, ‘Thank God, somebody heard me. Someone knows what it’s like to be me,’" he'd told her once, and she'd written it on her heart since that day.

James never let her be the only one to give, though. He also opened up to her, albeit not as often, and it was always greatly difficult for him to do so. But she was always patient with him, always compassionate; she always waited for him to get his act together. He spoke about his brothers and sister: how they used to be and what they did. He spoke about his childhood and his favorite memories. Sometimes, and only sometimes, he would get choked up in the middle of it all and he would let her take his hand and hold it tightly in hers while they sat together in silence.

The best part, though, was the tender looks they shared when they walked past each other or together while hunting. Even in crowded places, their eyes always seemed to find one another. There were no words exchanges, no greeting, no formal small talk, no gestures... nothing that hinted they saw each other but a simple affectionate glance that told a million words. They were nervous, sharing abashed glances and secret smiles. She loved the way he smiled at her, loved the strength in his arms, the way he laughed, warm and hearty, she loved the way he taught AJ new things that he never would've thought of before, she loved how he made her believe in something better again.

_My heart is made up of broken pieces stitched together, my soul is made up of broken stars and my dreams are made of lost memories and my hands have let go of more people than they held on to,_ Clementine thought sadly, remembering all the people that she'd lost over the years, but when his fingers brushed against hers, she began, for the first time in a long time, to hope and dream again.

Their hands began swaying from side to side as the gentle music began playing from the radio nearby. They had no idea what to say, so they chuckled nervously and avoided eye contact. Then, she felt his stare burn through her skull as he gently placed his hands on her waist and it made her blush like a little school girl. As she slowly raised her eyes to look up at him and shift her hands onto his shoulders, she did so very slowly, her hands trembling too much for her to go any faster.

"Clem?" He asked quietly, "Are you alright? Did I hurt you?"

She shook her head swiftly in declination, wanting him to stay, "No, you're... you're very gentle." she assured as they both began swaying from side to side to the music. There was no rush, no past, no present, no future, not in this world they built.

Soon, as they continued, James piped up, "Someone hurt you in the past... that's why you keep your walls up. You lost someone precious to you. People build walls when they get taken advantage of, if nobody gets in, they'll never get hurt, so the walls rise higher and higher... they're never vulnerable." he concluded sadly. Clementine couldn't look at him, not right now, not when she remembered a boy she once had feelings for... and then she remembered the way he bled out.

"I want you to know that... it's okay, Clem, I would never, ever reject you, not when you made me remember my name... who I am," James assured her gently.

Clementine nodded slowly, shifting back to reality, taking in his sweet words and slowly began burying her face into his shoulder.

"I promise to be gentle," he whispered softly into her ear, his fingers gently brushing through her black locks. Clementine couldn't help but smile softly.

Her heart pounded in her chest when she felt him grip her upper arms softly and rubbing them comfortingly, and she couldn't help but to look up at him.

"We can take this slow," she murmured to him as they swayed to the quiet music.

From that moment, Clementine couldn't tell exactly what happened or why it made them react this way. She remembered seeing those dark eyes and melting against him, her hands fisting his vest and tugging him down to her. He met her halfway, his head dipping down to meet hers while he wrapped his arms around her and held her to him.

When their lips met, it felt like coming home, like they had finally found the place where they belonged. It was soft and sweet, long and genuine. Clementine would smile into the kiss and James would frown a bit, embarrassed and a tad shy, before tilting his head a little to the side. His frown would disappear, then, while he lifted a hand to cradle the side of her neck and wrapped his arm around her waist to pull her tight against him. She stood on the tip of her toes to push herself closer and made a little noise when he bit on her lower lip with gentleness, feeling a blush creep on her cheeks. But then his lips were brushing softly against hers again and she nearly moaned, thinking faintly to herself that surely she could get addicted to kissing him.

When their mouths separated, James cupped her face in his hands and laughed a little breathlessly. "You terrify me," he whispered on her lips, opening his eyes to gaze directly into her brilliant golden pools.

The large hands cupping her face trembled and she smiled. "You terrify me, too," she told him, breath a little heavy.

He smiled, too, and gently kissed her again, glad that she felt the same way - that she was just as insanely in love with him as he was with her after all this time. They were both terrified but it was okay - it was good. They pressed their foreheads together in hushed silence while they danced in the dark. It wasn't often people found a love like this: a love that was so strong and genuine that was built over time that it terrified both parties. They knew that what they had was rare; a once in a lifetime type of love. They weren't going to waste it. This would be gentle and sweet, kind and understanding, like the silver rays of the moon that filtered through the bay window.

They began after that night.

**Author's Note:**

> James and Clementine practically vibe with gentle softness and I wanted to capture it with symbolism and the things they might've picked up in their journeys. Basically, this was a scene I had in my head whenever I thought about James staying in the school with the rest of the Apocalypse Squad after the conclusion of The Final Season, whatever that might be, and what would've happened if James and Clementine actually ended up together after years of bonding, where they both learn to love again. I was listening to a lot of indie songs including but not limited to the New Moon soundtrack, songs from Sleeping At Last, Cigarettes After Sex and Trading Yesterday and especially "Cosmic Love" by Florence and the Machine, "Hey There, Delilah" by the Plain White T's and "The Night We Met" by Lord Huron while writing this because there's a lot of vibes that I associate them with James and Clementine as a couple. I hope you enjoyed it because it was a lot of fun to write! Let me know what you think!


End file.
